His Shirt
by LOTSlover
Summary: One-Shot  A battle leads to serious trouble for Kahlan, but Richard makes it all better


**TITLE****:** His Shirt

**AUTHOR****: **LOTSlove®

**CHARACTERS****: **Richard / Kahlan

**RATING****: **R / M

**TIMELINE****: **Set sometime in the middle of S2.

**DISCLAIMER****:** I'm completely obsessed with Richard and Kahlan and love to write about them even though they cancelled my show and now I'm fighting to get it back!

**SUMMARY****: **One-Shot / A battle leads to serious trouble for Kahlan, but Richard makes it all better.

**His Shirt**

"Kahlan!"

The sound of Richard screaming her name was the last thing she heard as she plunged beneath the cold water, twisting her arms to escape the death-grip hold the baneling had on her. He had somehow managed to gain the upper hand, knocking her dagger from her grip.

Just as she had reached for her other dagger, the baneling had wrenched her wrist around nearly snapping it in two. The struggle had caught them both off balance, taking them into the rushing river. The fall had caused him to release his hold on her as he began to fight for his own life or what he had left of it.

Now free from his hold, Kahlan fought against the powerful pull of the raging river as it threatened to drag her further under. She felt dizzy as the water twisted her about, turning her this way and that. She lost all sense of direction, not knowing up from down or left from right.

Panic crept up from deep within, threatening to abolish the calmness that she was battling to maintain. Her lungs began to burn, demanding the air it was being denied for so long. She swung her arms around, desperately trying to grab hold of something, anything that could possibly save her.

She suddenly found herself rising above the surface of the rapids. She quickly gulped in air as water splashed violently around her. She sputtered and coughed, trying to force water from her lungs but only too quickly found herself being dragged back beneath the surface.

Kahlan swallowed back a cry as her head banged against something hard. Dazed, she fought to maintain consciousness, knowing that she needed to do something now before she drowned. She quickly reached out, grabbing hold of whatever she had cracked her head against before the rushing water carried her further away from Richard.

Pulling herself up, Kahlan tightened her grip, desperation giving her the strength that she no longer had left. Finally rising above the raging water, she found herself grasping hold of a tree that had fallen into the river.

Breathless and spent, she managed to pull herself further up onto the tree, hanging on as best she could. She didn't know how long she was going to be able to hold on as she gasped for every breath, sputtering and choking.

"Kahlan!"

Exhaustion stole her voice, keeping her from answering Richard's desperate cry. He sounded closer than she would have guessed and yet she feared he wasn't close enough.

Every last ounce of strength she had left was being used to stay above the water at that moment. She could feel her muscles burning, an ache settling deep within her bones. She squeezed her eyes tighter as water continued to splash all around her.

She could feel her grip beginning to slip, the water-soaked wood making it difficult to keep her grasp. Her clothes were heavy, threatening to drag her under as well. Her fingers began to slide as her strength finally ran out.

A strong hand suddenly snatched hold of her arm as her hand broke free from the tree. Powerful arms abruptly wrapped around her, lifting her up out of the water. She felt as if she was floating as he carried her, her head still spinning wildly. She buried her face in his chest, knowing without seeing that it was Richard who had saved her.

Finally safe on the bank of the river, Richard carefully set her down on the ground, his hands gripping her face. "Kahlan…" he breathed.

It was all he could manage to say at that moment and yet the tone of his voice told her how terrified he was. She opened her eyes to see chocolate brown orbs staring back at her, panic permeating its soulful depths. She thought for sure she could her the fierce pounding of his heart above the noise of the rushing river.

"I'm…alright…" she softly reassured him, the attempt to speak causing her to cough violently.

He pulled her to him, cradling her against his chest. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, the full reality of what had just happened crashing down on her. She clutched at his shirt as she attempted to catch her breath, tears beginning to fall.

"It's alright, Kahlan," he murmured. "You're safe now."

Pulling back, she swallowed back her tears, avoiding making eye contact with him. She didn't think she could bear to gaze into his eyes so full of terror again, knowing that she had been the one to cause it. Instead, she focused on his chest.

"Look, I got your shirt wet," she murmured, her fingers running over the wet spot she had left.

"I don't care about my shirt. Spirits, Kahlan…I thought I'd lost you," he told her, brushing her wet hair away from her face, exposing the nasty gash on her head as he forced her to look at him.

"I can replace my shirt, but I can't replace you," he said, cupping the side of her face, his thumb brushing along the bruise already forming on her cheekbone. "You are irreplaceable to me. There is only one Kahlan Amnell in this world and I don't ever want to live without her."

Kahlan felt her insides grow warm with his words, the tears swimming in his eyes piercing her heart. She sighed softly as he kissed her, her hand finding his face as well.

Suddenly breaking away from her, Richard helped her up, steadying her on her feet before finally releasing his hold on her. "Come, we should get camp set up. I need to get you out of those wet clothes before you get sick," he told her, worry still etched in his face. "And take care of that cut on your forehead."

Kahlan frowned at him, putting her hand to her head, not even realizing that she'd been bleeding until she saw blood on her fingers. Her head was pounding relentlessly, her body beginning to stiffen.

"Are you alright to walk a little further?" he asked her, trying to gauge her condition. "I want to find a more secluded place to make camp in case there are any more banelings in the area."

He knew that she would tell him she was fine with her very last dying breath. She was stubborn to the core and he loved her for it despite how difficult she made it to actually determine her true state.

"I'm fine, Richard," she insisted, shivering despite herself.

"Of course you are," he tightly replied with a frown, knowing she was lying.

He grabbed her hand, leading her deeper into the woods. Worry grew with his every step, darkness quickly sneaking up on them. He needed to get her to safety, away from any more attacks and where he could finally take care of that deep gash on her head. Tightening his grip on her hand, he quickened his pace.

Finally spotting a wayward pine that he liked, Richard led her inside its protective shelter. Kahlan was almost shivering constantly now with the sun's disappearance. She rubbed her arms repeatedly, fighting the chill that had settled into her bones.

Although now summer, the nights became cool sometimes especially deep in the woods. Being soaked to the bone only added to her misery. She slid her pack off her back with a groan, having forgotten that it had gone into the river right along with her. Everything she owned was just as drenched as she was.

Opening her bag, Kahlan began pulling her things out, laying them out to dry as Richard started a small fire. The crackling of the flames created an atmosphere of warmth that began to calm the panic that still lingered inside of her.

Kahlan's cheeks grew warm despite how cold she was as Richard suddenly began to pull his shirt off. "Here, take this…" he told her.

"Richard, you need it," she protested.

"I'm not the one soaked to the bone. You need to get out of those clothes before you catch cold. Put this on," he insisted. "I'm going to find us some food."

He gave her a look that told her that he was not about to back down. Pursing her lips, Kahlan took his shirt, her eyes drifting down to take in his perfect form, now highlighted by the warm glow of the fire.

Noticing her lingering stare, Richard smiled to himself, reveling in the knowledge that he could excite her just as much as she excited him. He paused for a moment, watching her and enjoying the look of desire for him that was beginning to burn in her bright blue eyes.

He fought the urge to go to her, to kiss her and taste her, to ease the worry hammering so steadily in his heart. He loved her more than she knew. Just the thought alone of losing her almost drove him insane. Watching it practically played out like it had before his eyes today had nearly torn his heart in two.

Turning, he left her to undress, knowing that she needed to get out of those wet clothes more than she needed kissed at that moment. Kissing her would help settle his own anxiety that still clung to him at that moment, but he needed her to be alright forever.

Kahlan began unfastening the clasps of her jacket, shrugging it off of her shoulders before starting on the rest of her clothing. She paused for a moment, picking up Richard's shirt. She ran her fingers over the material, savoring its softness. Bringing it up to her nose, she closed her eyes, inhaling deeply and sighing at the scent that was so him.

Removing her corset, she pulled his shirt over her head. It suddenly felt as if he was right there with her, wrapping himself completely around her and enveloping her in his warmth. She was almost lightheaded just from the feel and the smell of it.

This shirt was so Richard in every way, down to the very color and texture of the material. The blue color accented his eyes so perfectly, bringing out the warmth in his deep brown orbs. She swore he could see straight inside her soul with those penetrating eyes.

Pulling the wet strands of her hair free, she leaned over, sliding her skirt off over her tall boots. His shirt was so soft against her skin as it moved with her. She imagined it was similar to what Richard's touch would be against her skin as he explored her body, his lips brushing along her throat and chest.

She felt her blood turn to liquid flames as she thought about his hands on her, no part of her hidden from him, no part of her forbidden from his touch. The thought caused her to flush, warmth coalescing in her core.

She slowly began to remove her boots, her thoughts still completely preoccupied with her Seeker. She knew she was allowing her thoughts to traverse down a very dangerous path especially with Zedd and Cara not here to keep them grounded.

But how could she not when she was wearing nothing but his shirt, his scent completely enveloping her.

Just then Richard appeared with a handful of fruit. He stood just inside the wayward pine, his gaze completely fixed on her. The intense look that permeated his eyes made it difficult for her to breathe again but for a completely different reason now.

Richard had hoped that he had given her enough time to change, not wanting to intrude on her when she was undressing or to find her nude. Finding her standing here now in nothing but his shirt, he wasn't so certain that it would have made much of a difference.

Kahlan was stunning standing there in nothing but his blue shirt, her long legs bare before him. Her dark raven strands were still wet and clung to her shoulders, her blue eyes dancing in the light from the fire. Richard didn't know for certain how long he stood there staring at her, only that he couldn't make his mind or his legs work.

Kahlan smiled shyly at him, her gaze falling in embarrassment and suddenly bringing him back to reality. "I found some fruit. It's not much but it should be enough at least until morning. Then I can look for something more."

"It's fine, Richard," she said. "I'm not very hungry right now anyway."

Richard walked over to where she had spread out her green blanket. It was still damp from her fall, but the fire was quickly drying it out. "Here, sit down," he motioned, setting the fruit by his pack. "I need to check the cut on your forehead."

"It's not that bad…"

"Sit, Kahlan," he sternly told her, his face unyielding, his eyes revealing his love.

Kahlan settled down on the blanket with him, careful to make certain that nothing was exposed when in reality she wanted nothing more than for him to remove any and all barriers that separated them from one another. She swallowed hard as he leaned in closer, his breath soft against her face as he carefully brushed her hair aside.

She looked up at him through her long eyelashes, studying every minute change in his expression as he examined her wound. His fingers were gentle as he traced the gash above her left eye, his touch tentative as it ran along the side of her face and along her cheekbone where she was certain a nasty bruise was already forming.

So many emotions passed through those dark eyes in those few short moments. Concern as well as fear filled his gaze as he pulled the stopper to his water skein, but it was soon replaced by tenderness as he began to wipe the blood from her face.

She could feel the tension that had seized hold of her body, his nearness and his touch only adding to the battle storming inside of her. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted anything in her entire life. But the one thing she wanted most, she could never have.

Richard had told her that they would be together someday, the conviction behind his belief always shining brightly in his eyes. She liked to believe that he was right, but so many years of history went against that confidence he had.

He had even gone so far at one point to say that he believed his love for her would protect him, that he could withstand whatever her magic tried to take from him. He had confessed to her that he would give everything he had for her, leaving nothing for her magic to steal. She wished that his line of thinking was true.

Richard frowned as he cleaned the blood from her head, the gash deeper than he had first thought. He hated seeing her hurt like this. An ugly bruise has formed along her cheekbone and around the side of her face. And yet it could not detract from her beauty.

He could feel the heat from her gaze as she watched him work, the thought of her studying him so intently making his pulse race. He forced himself to take slow, steady breaths as he fought against the urge to lean in and inhale her scent.

He never felt more alive than when he was with her.

He allowed his gaze to wander from her wound, his eyes meeting hers. The heated exchange of unspoken desire in that single moment caused the air to suddenly grow even warmer. He could feel her steady breathing against his chest as he silently begged her to taste him.

The thought of her lips and tongue against his flesh was almost too much to think about at that moment, setting his heart to pounding with growing want for her. He quickly forced himself to concentrate on her injuries, knowing that he needed to take care of her right now.

He wanted to take care of her always, to be the one that she went to with her every want and need. He wanted to fulfill her every desire and to make her every dream come true. He wanted to give her himself in every way, holding nothing back, giving her all of the love that he held in his heart for her.

Knitting his brow together, he focused on the cut, thankful that it had finally stopped bleeding. Reaching into his pack, he pulled out some salve, carefully applying it with the tip of his finger.

"That should help it heal faster," he murmured, his concentration waning as she tilted her head to meet his gaze.

Her lips were suddenly so close, her eyes filled with a want so fierce that he could no longer deny her or himself. He slowly leaned in, kissing her softly, almost afraid that if he kissed her harder, she would break. His lips brushed repeatedly against hers, so gentle and agonizingly chaste to the point that Kahlan thought she might burst.

She crushed her lips to his, taking his lower lip and teasing it mercilessly until a throaty moan suddenly filled the air. Her hands slid up the smooth muscles of his back, dancing along each curve and dip, memorizing each distinct aspect that made him her Richard.

Despite his fear of hurting her more than she already was, Richard could no longer hold back the hunger for her that had been fighting for release for far too long. His hands found her face, holding her reverently as his tongue stroked her mouth. Her hands caressed along his shoulders before gliding along his chest, her fingernails raking slowly and gently over the hardened muscles.

The slow steady feel of her hands as well as the taste of her on his tongue and lips was intensifying his desire for her. He knew that he needed to stop this now, but at the same time he knew with his whole being that they were created for each other, for this. He did not fear her or what her magic could do to him. It could take whatever it wanted from him if it caused him to love her more than he already did. Because it was his love for her that completed him, made him whole and he never wanted to be anything less.

Kahlan moaned softly as his lips left hers to whisper kisses along her cheekbone. His lips were so gentle against her bruised face, so loving as if apologizing for what had happened to her. This small expression of concern caused tears to well up in her throat. She had never known love could ever be like this, so all-encompassing, so tender and yet so passionate and intense. It overwhelmed her senses, making her lightheaded with the desire for him that consumed her.

He trailed kisses down her throat, causing her to shiver with pleasure as her lips sought out his shoulder. Her fingers gripped his arms as his teeth grazed against her skin, sending electric shocks through her body. She gasped as he pulled the shirt aside, exposing more of her flesh for him to devour.

She needed to stop this now, but spirits, she didn't want to. She needed him like she needed air to breathe. Damn the Creator for making her who she was, for creating such a formidable divide between her and the man that she loved and wanted more than life itself.

As if reading her mind, his lips found her ear, his breath pulsating hotly against her skin. "Trust me, Kahlan."

His words were simple but held such meaning that she couldn't even bring herself to speak, to protest, to even utter his name. All thoughts were lost except for him as her mind went numb with the desire burning through her core.

It felt as if their campfire had suddenly spread to them, consuming them in its heated flames as he bit down gently, sucking on the neck. His hands played with the hem of his shirt that she wore, waiting to see if she would stop him. Instead, she wrapped her hands around his, urging him to remove it.

She stared into his eyes as she raised her arms into the air, allowing him to remove the shirt from her body. Richard swallowed hard, his heart and mind both racing wildly with the fierce desire humming through him as his eyes drifted over her perfect form.

He tentatively reached for her, his mind still trying to process that this was actually happening here…now, with the woman that he had dreamed about since the day he had met her. She smiled softly at him, her hands finding his face as he took her into his hands.

He watched as her eyes fell closed, her lips parting slightly as her head fell back. Just the sight of her like this, with his hands on her breasts almost caused him to come undone right there. Unable to hold himself back any longer, he captured her lips, kissing her deeply and slowly as his hands massaged her flesh.

Her gasp filled his mouth as he continued to stroke her, his own mind reeling as her hands made their way down to his belt. He prayed to the spirits that she wouldn't change her mind because he didn't think that he'd be able to hold back now as she removed his sword and belt from his waist.

Richard laid her back on the blanket, all thoughts now gone except for unleashing his passion on her, to please her and show her the immensity of the love that she had created in his heart. Her fingers pulled at the laces of his pants as he kissed her once more, the need to taste her over and over again driving him back to her lips.

The fire that burned brightly as it crackled and hissed beside them paled in comparison to the firestorm sweeping through them at that moment as she pushed his breeches down. Sitting up momentarily, Richard rid himself of the rest of his clothing, settling back between her long legs.

His hands found her thighs, caressing and worshiping the soft flesh that cradled him before sliding his fingers up her sides. Kahlan tilted her head back as his hands explored her body, deciding then that his touch was better than anything that she could have ever begun to imagine.

The sight of her arching her back, pushing her breasts into the air caused a fiery stirring in his core, his body's demand to be buried within her pounding through his system with a demand all its own. Nothing in this world mattered at this moment except for her. She would always and forever be his no matter what the Keeper had in store for them.

Eyes locked intently on each other, Kahlan gasped as he entered her, fear clouding his concerned gaze, knowing that he had hurt her. He forced himself to pause to allow her to adjust to him, the overpowering need to thrust gripping him so fiercely but still he refused to give into it until he knew that she was alright.

The feel of him filling her brought tears to her eyes – tears of pain as well as tears of incredible ecstasy. Spirits, she had wanted this for so very long, wanted him, wanted to experience every bit of the love that she always saw burning in his eyes when he looked at her.

Kahlan shifted her hips, kissing him hard as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He felt her body relax, relieved that the pain he had caused her had subsided. Now free to give her all that he had, he allowed himself to move, his steady thrusts causing her to release his lips as her head fell back again in rapture.

The pleasure that he was creating deep within her core was indescribable as she lost herself to the love that he was expressing to her. This was his heart that he was showing her, opening himself up and laying himself bare before her, so vulnerable to her. It made her want to weep that a man…this man…loved her this deeply.

Richard panted heavily with every thrust, every grunt that escaped his throat. Kahlan had trusted him so fully, so completely, allowing him to share something so rare and amazing with her. He knew that she trusted him with her life and her heart, but she had feared harming him for so very long.

The fact that she finally trusted him with her body as well made his blood burn hotter for her. And he was not about to fail her. He would do battle with her deadly magic and he would win because that's what she needed him to do now.

He couldn't live with the thought of failing her in this, of leaving her devastated because he had failed the test of her magic. Their love would protect him. He knew, believed it. Now, he just had to prove it to her, prove himself worthy of her in the face of her power.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, he moved his hips faster and harder, his love for her taking control of his body as he made love to her. His breaths came out in hot blasts against her moist flesh, her repeated moans and gasps becoming an homage to him as she pledged her eternal love for him.

He could feel her body tensing as she fought against the powerful pull of her magic. He knew that she was holding back, but he needed her, was desperate for to come with him over that precipice. Without her, it was just all so meaningless, nothing but a selfish act.

Richard leaned down, his lips brushing along her ear. "Please, Kahlan…come for me…"

The huskiness of his voice, the gentle pleading tone to it resonated to her soul. She could no longer hold herself back from him. With the arching of her back and the cry of his name, she let herself go, her magic roaring to the surface like a violent cataclysm of powerful magic and immense love.

Richard could see the storm coming, her eyes swirling to black and it took what little breath he had away. He clutched her shuddering body to him, holding her close and burying himself even deeper within her, determined to give her everything he had.

And then it came like a blast, sweeping so fiercely through him at first, only to diminish to a gentle breeze as it sought out something that it could not find within him. There was nothing to take because he had already given her his all.

Completely spent and trembling, his body suddenly gave out on him. Laying over her, he attempted to recover from the euphoric haze that was still thrumming wildly through him.

Kahlan clung fiercely to him, unable to hold back the tears of joy and relief that escaped her eyes. In her heart she knew that she had not confessed him, that he was still the same man that she loved with her whole being and now they could be together forever.

Feeling her tears, Richard pulled back to stare into her eyes. "Shhh…it's alright Kahlan…" he soothed, his breathing still erratic. "I'm still me…I promise…"

Unable to speak, Kahlan closed her eyes against the wash of tears, biting her bottom lip and nodding in response. Inclining his head, he brushed kisses along her bruised cheek, murmuring his love for her as he kept her protected from the outside world with his body.

Spirits what he wouldn't do for this woman beneath him.

Kahlan ran her fingers along his back, relishing the tenderness of his kisses and the love that he was showering upon her. Tilting her head, she captured his lips, kissing him deeply, using her hands to press him more fully into her.

"Kahlan…" he whispered in protest, afraid of crushing her as he attempted to pull back.

"I'm not ready for this moment to end yet," she softly said, leaning in and brushing her nose against his throat. She was rewarded with a low moan that sent shivers racing through her.

"It's not the end, my love," he smiled, gazing into her watery eyes. "This is just the beginning."

Rolling them over, Richard held her close as her dark hair fell about his face. Their lips met in a heated kiss, smiles still lighting their faces, their limbs tangled as they began to make love again. He flipped them over again, pinning her to the blanket as he began to kiss his way down her body.

Kahlan began clawing at the blanket as he built her arousal all over again, her hand suddenly finding something else. Even in the foggy haze of bliss that was sweeping her away, she immediately knew what it was.

It was his shirt.

**THE END**


End file.
